


(Fanart) Ry Illustration 01

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustration for Betsy Fisher's novel "Ry"





	(Fanart) Ry Illustration 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an illustration from a fanfic novel titled "Ry" by Besty Fisher that was published in "Abode of Strife #20" by Bill Hupe in 1993. In it, a mind-wiped Spock is sent back to the late 1950's. He ends up with a Pensylvania farm family. I didn't usually have to draw kids or Americana for my fanfic illos. Therefore it was an unsual challenge to integrate those sort of details into a Trek illustration. I framed all the pictures of Spock with the family's kids these somewhat abstract "picture window" borders with lots of black for the trees to hopefully to indicate that despite the bucolic setting, ominous things were afoot.


End file.
